


Something Came Up

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Space Husbands, Teasing, Underwear, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not hearing a sound from the master bedroom, Spock decided to see for himself what the delay was all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Came Up

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear queenofallobsessed.tumblr.com; It took me longer than expected, but here it is.

Not hearing a sound from the master bedroom, Spock decided to see for himself what the delay was all about. So, he sat the glass of water on the counter, straightened his dark grey jacket, and made his way to the master bedroom.

As he made his way down the wooden-floor hallway, not paying attention to the number of small paintings hanging from the walls, he still couldn't hear a sound, though the kitchen was now the other way across the apartment, and the bedroom was just a few steps away. _Odd_ , he thought to himself.

He opened the doors, and found his newlywed husband standing by the bed, backs turned to the doors, wearing nothing but tight white boxers, and looking at a few clothes lying around in bed. Though Spock's mouth dried, and his thoughts turned decidedly sexual, not a muscle on his face betrayed him.

"Jim, you're still not ready?"

Turning around to face his husband, James T. Kirk looked positively inviting, and Spock could only silently admire the sight before him. That lean, toned body, chest and abdomen covered in fine, blonde hair, and the flashing smile that turned his vulcan head around and conquered his affection.

"Can't pick one. Which do you like best?" The blonde inquired, indicating the clothes on the bed with a wave of his arm.

"Gold suits you"

"But we're not on duty"

Moving over to the bed, Spock picked up a green button-down and placed it over Kirk's chest, which in turn made a stern face.

Spock looked him in the eye, all serious, and proclaimed it "a fitting choice".

Not so convinced, Kirk moved over to the closet.

"I don't know, I want something different"

"Like?" Spock uttered from across the room.

"I don't know! I want something that'd wow them!"

Spock checked his wrist watch.

"We're going to be late"

"Ugh, but I can't pick a single shirt!" the blonde voiced, frustration coloring his tone.

"Perhaps you should wear what you have on right now" Spock said, in what he hoped was a jocking tone. The expression Kirk sported, turning to face his husband, had no trace of humor to it.

"Really?"

Spock swallowed hard, and the blonde moved closer. Spock could feel his beat picking up with each step his husband took, and still he tried to maintain his Vulcan composure.

"You like what I have on?" Kirk asked, placing his hands on the Vulcan's waistline.

"I was merely trying to..." and his lips were kissed tenderly, and yet passionately. When they parted, Kirk looked Spock deep in the eyes.

"Your pupils betray you, t'hy'la" Kirk said, moving one of his hands to rest over his husband's crotch, and with that Spock let go of his façade.

Holding Jim by his waist, and moving him to bed, Spock kissed fiery and greedily. Once Jim's calfs hit the edge of the mattress, Spock pushed him onto the bed, the blonde falling over the covers, his white undies a sharp contrast to the deep blue. Spock's pupils were incredibly dilated, as were Kirk's.

"We're gonna be late to Nyota's party, you know", Jim said, his lips all red from the brief yet searing kissing.

"I was under the impression it was considered polite to be fashionably late" it was said in a barely self-restrained Vulcan accent, as he moved closer to his husband, eyes on him, like a hunting sehlat.

Sprawling himself on the cover, making himself as invinting and inticing as he could, James T. Kirk had only a moment to say "That it is" before his husband was all over him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
